


The Flower of Hell

by MrsLadyNight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shinigami, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Chronological, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLadyNight/pseuds/MrsLadyNight
Summary: In this strange world, people die early, at the age of 40. Before their death, a shinigami comes to them with a bouquet of lycorises in one hand and a dagger in the other. But there is a belief that everything will change if the flowers of the messenger of death at the time of delivery turn into blue roses, and the dagger - into something nice, kind...





	The Flower of Hell

_During the autumnal equinox (1) in Hidaka Park (2) there are lots of scarlet. It looks like a magical mystery. The park is in a flickering crazy color. This is Lycoris, a symbol of ghosts, a symbol of dead, in blossom. On green there is the color of blood splashes. People look and ... admire. This flower is dedicated to the world of the dead. Do not gather them in armful. Do not put them in old vases. Do not spin heads with sweet smell. And that park is in bloom only in fall. The beauty of this carpet is short-lived. In spring, their green foliage in a stormy gait occupies spaces with confidence. And sadness comes through in each arrow (3), which trembles and sways because of the wind. As if Life hangs on that branch and then it ends with the sunset (4)_

**POV Yuuri**

...I am standing on this bridge and do not dare to do what I was sent to the earth for the sake of. I must give a bouquet of red lycorises to the man whom I have loved for ages, and then hit him into the chest with a dagger. I know that they will scold me, maybe they will send me to a hellish job into the underworld because I am delaying and delaying the moment I'll meet my and his fates.

I am Shinigami, Katsuki Yuuri in the past. I died at twenty years old unexpectedly and stupidly. On a hot day I went to the river with my friends, dived without hesitation of not knowing the bottom of that river, and hit my temple with a snag. When I opend my eyes, it turned out that I had been chosen among many dead people as Shinigami. And for many, many years I have been the messenger of death, I am death itself, I am the master of your destiny.

***

Our world is very strange generally. To begin with, people live here a little, up to forty years, and then WE come for them. Therefore, everyone grows up quickly: children instantly begin to crawl, then walk, talk, learn to read and write. About twenty, they've got some profession already, had families, trying to work as hard as possible, so that after their death to leave some good inheritance for their spouses and children.

Even the sky (it's always scarlet-pink-yellow sunset) and the nature (trees, bushes and grass are of brownish-green shades) match the sadness that forever has frozen in people's eyes here.

But there is a belief that once, when some shinigami gives his bouquet of lycorises to another nearly dead man, the scarlet flowers will turn into blue roses, and the ritual dagger will become something cute and kind, the curse from the world will disappear, and the life will be transformed. Two people will find their soul mates.

As the elderly (by age, but not by appearance) shinigami told me, our world used to be an ordinary cheerful world in which all fields, gardens and parks were planted with lycorises. People simply adored them: they collected them in small armful and placed in beautiful vases in their houses, weaved wreaths of them and gave them to their lovers, composed poems and songs about those flowers.

“Two natural spirits took care of different parts of that plant, one of which, Manju, took care of the flowers (blooming in autumn), and the second, Saga, caressed the leaves (appearing only in spring). They really wanted to see each other at least once, and one day they left their duties because of that.

The consequences of that meeting were fatal. The spirits fell in love, and the supreme God, enraged by their willfulness, cursed them: they would never meet again, although they would always be there. Therefore, when the flowers bloom, the leaves dry out, and by the time they grow again, flowering ends. "(5)

The God was so shocked by that strange crazy love that he cursed our whole world at the same time, so to say, under a hot hand. And now we are having an ongoing nightmare ...

***

Oh, well ... About Victor Nikiforov ... About my love and sacrifice ... Oh, he is a legendary person in our world. He is a famous biologist who, since an early age, had been studying ancient manuscripts written in different languages, in order to search an elixir extending human lives. And he managed to extend it for five years more thanks to some old recipe of tea known only to him.

He grows herbs for this tea in his laboratory, has been drying them for a long time, grinds them and brews them in some special way, and then, gives it to people who ask for him for free. To him many times the government of our country made tempting offers for the sale of the fabulous amount of his prescription; but Victor always refused, realizing that then only wealthy citizens of the country would receive that elixir. Therefore, he himself gives this tea to needy people at certain hours (from five to nine in the afternoon), as at the other time he works to improve the quality of tea, in order to further prolonging of people's lives.

He is this person that I love, and constantly observe him, and, as I can, protect him, if this concept is comparable to the fact that I myself am a messenger of death.

***

The first time I saw him, when he, a fifteen-year-old boy, climbed a tree in order to help some kitten to go down and fell down from there. He saved the kitten, but he himself had been lying in coma for two weeks, as he had hit his head hard. All those days, I was sitting next to him in a chair near his bed with a bouquet and a dagger, invisible to others, and still did not dare to do my job. I was looking so closely at his beautiful features that my eyes began to tire; and for a second it seemed to me that a blue wave ran through the bouquet and the dagger began to bend, but then everything fell into its place.

Victor woke up, and I trudged to my office for the next trash (I’m not a very good messenger of death, careless and with a good heart, often pitying people). Therefore, the authorities systematically beat me for that and temporarily took me away from immediate duties, forcing me to remove dirt, soot and bones in the underworld.

The second time I came to him, when, at twenty-five years old, Victor decided to try the first sample of tea of longevity he had received and was poisoned. Again, he lay unconscious in the ward, and I sat beside him with all my belongings, and then bent over and kissed his pale, dry lips.

Before my eyes it flashed bright turquoise, my heart started to race, and it seemed that my own skin began to turn pink, and the heat, concentrating in the area where I once had had a heart, began to spread through the blood vessels. I quickly recoiled, and Victor opened his eyes, looked at me and asked: “Who are you and why are you kissing me without my permission?” - I immediately rushed back to my office, for another rake and catching up.

***

And today I've received an order from my superiors - to kill Victor Nikiforov, as a scientist who was too over-presumptuous, having dared personally redraw the existing world order. By the way, he has his birthday today, he'll be thirty-three years old.

Again I am standing on the bridge, in his favorite place (here he often stands and thinks about something) and waiting for him: my fate, my sacrifice, my unobserved love.

People's stream is flowinh quietly. They are looking at me, but do not see my essence. For them, I’m just a young pretty man in black clothes, with long black hair, gathered at the top of my head in a high tail, who's just standing on the bridge and looking at the water.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not immediately hear a greeting. And when I looked up and turned around, then Victor was standing next to me.

\- Well, hello! I thought at the hospital that you were my dream: you and that sweet kiss. Are you Shinigami? And you have come for my life. - He pointed to the bouquet and the dagger.

I was staring into his eyes, stunned: - Do you see my true essence?

He nodded and, having stood next to me, so close that our shoulders were in contact, also began to look at the water:

\- I see in front of me a very nice guy in black with the bouquet of lycorises and the dagger. Yes, I see your essence. Apparently, this is because I’ve studied the nature of death for too long, walked too long on the blade of your knife, your knife ... - he laughed and continued: - I’m not afraid of either death or you, because ... I love you from that very moment when I woke up because of your kiss and saw your face ...

I was so confused with his words that I missed that moment, when he took the bouquet from my own hands with his own and sent my dagger to his heart: - I am ready. Come on! I am glad that I will die at the hands of a person I love.

And at that moment the colors of sky and the foliage seemed to flow like watercolors on a sheet of paper. Or was it because real human tears were streaming down my face ?!

I see the sky turning violet-blue, like Victor's eyes, and the foliage putting a vibrant green color on. Victor is looking at the bouquet in surprise - this is an armful of gorgeous softly smelling blue roses. The dagger falls out of his-my (?) hands, but I do not hear characteristic tinkling of metal on the stones of the bridge. Instead, we hear a cute yapping from beneath our feet, and a puppy’s wet nose (poodle?) is poking at my feet.

The world is standing still. Victor is hugging me and pressing to his chest. Our salty kiss. It turns out we both are crying. The puppy is whining and, having stood on its hind legs, asking for arms.

The last thing I see before closing my eyes and surrendering to the sweetness and softness of Victor's lips my skin acquiring a normal human color; and suddenly the voice of my boss is heard: - Hell with you! Live!

***

Seven years have passed ...

\- Vitya, have you taken Makkachin for a walk, or you've dug into your studies again and forgotten about the dog? - I said menacingly.

\- Yuuri, my love, well, don’t swear! It looks like I'm on the verge of another discovery! You've yourself already walked with him ... You are such a housewifely and responsible shinigami (in the past). Make me a coffee, please!!!

My husband twirls me as he wants. But I forgive him everything ... Everything ... After all, this means that we understand and love each other... And we have an eternity ahead ...

\- Victor, just don’t experiment with yourself again ... I'm begging you !!!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. September 20–26  
2\. Hidaka (Saitama) is a city in Japan located in Saitama Prefecture. It has Kinchakuda Manjushage Park, in which lycorises bloom in fall.  
3\. In autumn, a tall flower arrow appears with several bright red flowers. Their main decoration is stamens: very long, dark pink in color.  
Here you can see the flower photo: https://zakupator.com/uploads/media/topic/2016/12/27/12/3a35013f35f9f6e72d56.jpg  
4\. My poem in prose  
5\. Information is taken here - http://www.aif.ru/dacha/flowers/1342606


End file.
